What happened to you seto kaiba?
by kaibasoulmate7
Summary: If only they knew how much he really did care.Seto Kaiba thought.She hangs bloody in chains while he thinks of her.But where is she and why?seto oc
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba corp.Setos office,Setos P.O.V.

Seto Kaiba sat at his glossy wooden desk cluttered with with pens and work sheets,charts and buisness propositions piled high in a never ending stack.That threatened to topple over at any second.The clean white walls surrounding him were covered with old oil paintings placed on random spaces for no rhyme or reason known to him.Perhaps he should have removed them from his sights long ago considering they had once belonged to his step father and everything belonging to that man if you could call him a man,and not laugh at what at huge lie at which that was shouldnt be there on earth for all to be reminded of his pathetic excuse of an existance. However why should he even bother there was no way to erase gozaburros existance far to many bad memories of his past were bored into his mind haunting him even today he could never make them disappear.Gozaburro would always be there no matter how much anyone wished him gone.

What about all of those times he'd tried to destroy those horrible memories but was to weak to succed at all these suicidal attempts something below the surface had always stopped him from following through.Weak him the great Seto Kaiba what a joke at all he'd done to take over this major corporation all he'd strived for and still it all meant nothing.Because he never would have everything he really wanted every thing he needed.

(lATER)  
Fate...he'd heard that word to many times to count.He'd heard the words fate was cruel.Fate this and destiny that who really cared about all that crap Yugi and all his so called friends had tried to tell him about.None of it mattered to him.He the "cold hearted uncareing jerk" as he'd been dubed by his peers.So maybe he was cold hearted and sure a jerk but uncareing if only they knew how much he really did care.

Some people thought he only cared about his little brother and his company.But he cared about one other.Seto thought. Opening one of the golden handled drawers at his desk and pulling out and old photo.It was bent,torn,and the corners were curved forward but that didnt matter he remembered what day it was it had been taken only a few days before...no he fefused to remember that.He thought as he gazed at the face smiling back at him.What was there to smile about?He looked at the cat in the persons arms.Its master was long gone by now.Mokuba kept the orange tabby as a pet its real master named it claws.She'd adored the animal.Why well he didnt know all it did was sleep it only got up to eat and use its litter box.But she'd loved it and even on occasion called it king claws she took it everywhere.

She got so excited whenever they came to see her she'd set claws down and run over and throw her arms around him in a hug.Claws would lift his head and blink looking at her as if she was crazy then crawl over waiting for her to pet him that cat adored her times he'd had to leave the house cause Mokuba cried that the animal ran away he'd find it curled up on the porch of her old home waiting for her to come back.She never did.So you see people say he knew everything only he didnt know the one thing that really mattered where was she,where was keyah.

Keyahs P.O.V. location unknown

You screamed once again as the whip hit your skin causing long ugly red gashes to appear along your arms legs and torso.You tried hard to hold back the tears in your eyes that wanted desperatly to spill over at the unbearable pain you were going through right now no matter what happens you couldnt cry you would never give them the satisfaction that would come from them seeing your tears.They would not get what they wanted they would not win you wouldnt let them.Your torturer was a dark haired man with cruel dark eyes that drew you in to an endless void of nothing-ness.

Only he was not your real torturer he was only hired to beat you.No your real torturer sat in a wooden in the far left corner of the room sipping red wine(if you dont already know who this is already you have a problem.)which seemed to be all he ever drank because each time you saw him he had a glass of it. Watching he always watched smiling the sick bastard enjoyed this.His long silvery white hair draped over one eye and he had on and ugly crimson colored suit.He always would ask her to play a little game before he signaled to his flunie to raise the whip.Such a sick game indeed the sad part was he made up all the rules to this game.

Even what she was to wear seemed to be a part of it,a simple white dress that went barely above your knees.Why maybe because he liked the dramatic affect it gave off when the red stood out from white, maybe he liked it when you could see your own rich red blood ozing out and staining it, whatever the reason you were always dressed by his maids in a new clean white gown.Or wait maybe it was because white was pure and symbolized virginity which he'd long since cruelly and painfully stole away from you.Either way you were sickened and now despised the colors red and white.

Finally the silver haired man who even after all these years 10 years to be exact hadnt told you of his name.You did however know why you were here.Anyways he'd raised his hand signaling the finale of his little show.His flunkie then pulled out a knife and dragged it in criss crossing patterns along your hands and feet.Then he unchained you and let you fall hard into the ground scrapeing you knees as you hit the ground hopefully you wouldnt die from infection to all your wounds.Why he'd dragged knife along your hands and feet the answer was simple to make it more difficult for you to escape so you could not walk of fight.Finally the silver haired man steped forward a few paces toward you and asked you the same question he'd asked you every day since you got here."Where is the star i know you have it so where are you hiding it?"Long minutes that felt like decades past and you didnt say a word to them you never did.you knew what he was talking about you knew exacally where it was but you would never tell him and he would neverfind it, not without your help.

He wouldnt kill you he needed you whether he found the star without your help or not but you knew that fact would not stop him from torturing you til the end of you days or his own.

"Seto please find me if anyone can its you?"You whispered to yourself.Your name is keyah Thoamison you are seventeen years of age.Your best friend was and still is Seto Kaiba who is the only one that can save you now. You'll have to get out of here find Seto he'll protect you from this horriable man if only he knew you were still alive.

Your name is Keyah Thoamison and you are a victim of kidnapping, child molestation and abuse.And Seto Kaiba witness you being kidnapped and attempted to save you.Last time you saw him they'd smashed into the back of his head with the barrel of a hand gun and he fell onto the grass of the yard infront of the Kaiba mansion unconsious with deep crimson colored blood gushing out of his skull.Only he could help you that is if he's even alive after that you still didnt know that indeed he was very much alive.But would he save you? Did he still believe that somewhere deep down in the very core of his being that you were alive as well.Waiting longing with everlasting devotion for him to come and find you to take care of you and protect you like only he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer:I do not own yugioh or the definition of the word punish used in this chapter.

Keyahs P.O.V.

Trapped like a rat in a cage those words echoed through your mind as you hung from the rust covered

chains drenched in your own crimson rich red blood.You let out a long heaving sigh as your body shivered

and flinched violently from the crippling pain and unwavering exhaustion.You could not stand much more of

this agonizing unrelenting torture.You could never fight them could you?You were always to weak from the

massive amount of blood loss.Seto...You thought.He would be disappointed in you considering you'd

stopped fighting back a long time ago heck you'd stopped even trying.

Another year had gone by since your kidnapping and today was the eve of it all.You were being

punished on this day for not telling them all that they wanted to know and hear.Punishment such an

awful word that strikes fear into the hearts of so many people.There are many examples of the word punish

or punishment and I shall tell you of the ones I have often pondered.If you were to look up these words in a

dictionary you may get something like this, Punish:to cause or to suffer for doing something wrong.Punishment:

A penalty for doing something wrong.But if you were to ask someone what do you suppose their definition of

such a word would be.

Like say you happened to ask a woman who was abused by her husband for doing... well nothing.

What do you suppose she would say?Something like this perhaps?Punishment when you are beaten

for a reason that which you do not deserve or understand because really there is no reason other than

the persons cruel sadistic nature.Hmm maybe that wasnt the right comparison how about this lets say

you asked a prisoner at the near by prison.However lets say he truely was innocent of the crime at which

he was convicted.What do you think he would say?Would it sound something like this?Punishment:

Being wrongfully placed in an area full of people who many actually truely be guilty of such crimes and

perminately being discriminated against and out casted by your peers in the outside world.

Now lets say you were to ask me, to me it was as if demons summoned from my own personal

hell had decided I was no longer worthy to have those definitions of the word.No my definition is

punishment: A type of torture in which one is brutally beaten until close to the brink of death slowly

about to fall off the edge.And slowly being driven to the point of insanity.So those of you who think the

know what being punished is like most of you havent got a clue.

"Insolent bitch another year wasted how dare you try your futile attempts at keeping the star hidden I

will have it no matter how long it may take!!!"The silver haired man with the glowing left eye shouted at

the tops of his lungs,covering the clanging sound of the pipes on the gray stained ceiling and walls

made.Here you sat hours later broken, crushed, and abused.How you longed for escape.Whincing

you felt the strain of your muscles as you tried to stand."Oh god"you whimpered feeling the sting of

your wounds.Sobbing you lowered yourself back to the cool cemented ground.You could see the

blood smell the scent it carried from the place you'd crawled from across the room.The smell of salt

and rust and...gosh you didnt know.

Even the smell of blood make bile and stomach acid creep to the back of your throat you could

practically taste the vomit coating your tongue.You felt the nausea at the pit of your stomach.

Your muscles ached and you felt cool air rushing to your head a heavy and weak feeling go through

your body.Tears salty and mournful fell down your pale bloody cheeks.How you longed to feel safe

and warm to go outside and see the sun and the moon once again.To look into those gorgous

mesmerizing blue eyes so full of love and compassion once again.

Seto Kaiba's P.O.V.

Incompotent employees! Kaiba thought.Would they ever give him even a mere instant to think.

If he could he would have cheerfully fired every last one of them.They were such complete and utter

disappointments the lot whole lot of them.Very few people had never disappointed him.

He sighed falling into the warm heated leather seats of his limo commanding that his driver

what ever his name was today he never seemed to have the same driver to take him to the mansion.He had never

really thought of it as a home,so he had never called it as such.Mokuba did but then Mokuba didnt know about

all of the horriabe things that had occured there all the things that were so malevolent they would

make your blood run cold and a shiver run down your spine.

Mokuba didnt seem to feel the cold prickly sensation that made his hair stand on end.

Sense the ominous barrier that always seemed to hang over it like a shrowd.The cruel feel of the place

that made his palms start to sweat his breath catch in he throat and his heart start to pump so hard in his chest as if it

wanted to break free.He'd always felt himself wonder what was hiding in the shadows of the mansion.No the

mansion wasnt haunted even ghosts if they existed would never touch this place it was to spiteful even for them. How

many dark secrets had it seen besides his own.No warmth resided in those walls.At one time years ago there had been

warmth there...when Keyah had been around.He knew there also had to be some because of Mokuba's prescence he

simply couldnt feel it anymore despite his love for his younger brother.What was it about the mansion that scared him?

He remembered being confined to one of the rooms told to do his studies with the threat of a punishment hanging over

his head if he did not complete as much as his keeper would have liked.

Sometimes Keyah would sneak in and browse through the stack of papers he was given announcing she

was going to help him.She never lasted more than a few minutes before she began throwing papers in the

air shouting it was too hard and kicking books across the floor complaining.But then she'd come back

with a determined air about her and try again and then or course the whole process started again.

He smiled to himself at the fond memory.He would find her he told himself he had to he'd promised her

her she'd be safe with him that he would never let anything bad ever happen to her.She'd beamed at him

when he told her that.He remembered those striking unforgettable blue eyes so full of love and devotion

and hope once again.He know those incredable eyes anywhere.

He felt a sharp pull in his heart reminding him of how he'd broken his promise and let her down.Before

she disappeared she'd told him she had , had a bad feeling something was going to happen to her she

would look so scared he could hear the tear in her voice.He thought she was just being silly but he was

wrong so wrong,and now he'd lost her she was gone.How she must hate him not for letting her go for

breaking his promise.He should her taken her worries more seriously.

"Mr.Kaiba are you alright?".He snapped out of his thoughts to find his driver looking at him through the

mirror his face full or concern.He nodded turning to look out the window.The sky was dark and cloudy.He

saw the raindrops hit the glass.Keyah would have looked up and asked him why the sky was crying she

loved the rain she said when it was over all the bad things were washed away.Today Kaiba thought its

crying for me for my faliures I must be a great disappointment to it.Keyah Im so sorry I will make this up to

you even if it takes me the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:I do not own yugioh and your lucky i dont because I probably wouldnt share Seto with you.

Please review I'll give you a cookie if you do.

Oh lucky you guys this chapters mainly in Setos p.o.v.

Chapter three:Setos p.o.v.

It was cold freezing infact the chill in the air numbed his limbs causing goosebumps to appear all across his flesh the shackles bit into his wrists leaving the pale skin there raw and bloodied with scratches from the cool metal . As he struggled trying to get loose from the iron chains holding him steadily to the ceiling contributed to the numb feeling causing a pause to the blood circulation in his wrists and hands his teeth chattered and he groaned in disgust at the realization. He let out a breath not at all shocked when he could see the cloud of air appear then vanish right before his eyes. Even the clothing he wore did nothing to warm him as a thousand icicles tore through his limp body piercing his heart painfully.

Suddenly a loud sharp sound of a whip cracking filled his ears and slamming into his back harshly agonizing pain rippled through him as him body shook from the mighty blow. He could feel a rush a warmth spread down him back sending a shiver down his spine that hadnt been there before as it occured to him the warmth and chill was the thick unforgiving blood running down this back staining his clothes as it spead dripping down his legs and to the ground pooling at the solid concrete and chains holding his legs down while he struggled. Pain caused him to bite back a scream of horror. An all consuming rage filled his heart. How they would pay for this when he got free they would beg for death when he was through with them. Nobody dared treat Seto Kaiba this way and nobody ever will again he vowed.

He felt all the air rushing fast as a current to his head his ears were deaf to the sounds of the whip coming again and again pounding him forward with its cruel blows. Then the screaming started it sounded so far away but it didnt take a genius to know it was his own screaming falling on his deaf ears. He felt so weak so used so tired but he knew he had to stay awake if he wanted to live through this they always tell you to keep warm and stay awake when suffering from massive blood loss.Nobody was coming for him he was sure that where ever he was no one could hear his screams no matter how loud they were.

Dispite the cold he knew waves of sweat were pouring off him as he strained to stay awake and alive. Pain ingulfed him dulling all his senses more than he could imagine it to. He had to escape soon or he would surely die here coved in his own blood as it smeared across his skin in pretty and sickening crimson streaks makeing patterns as they darted along his body. This felt so unreal like a painting or a scene from a horror move he was watching how he wished it wasnt his reality his mind was reeling with questions. How had it come to this? Who was torturing his so? Why? Where on earth was he? What did they want? Revenge , Money , Kaiba corporation no his mind shot down each of these possabliltys what ever there reason was it wasnt any of those.

Horror pulled at the edges of his mind as he wondered where was Mokuba surely they hadnt hurt him as well. No he prayed telling himself Mokuba was safe at home tucked succurely in his bed oblivious to what was happening to his older brother. Suddenly he could hear in perfect clarity a second set of earth shattering screams blending in with his own. It was not his brothers no those screams belonged to someone else he searched his brain trying to match the feminine voice screaming and pleading for her life with a face. Disappointment shot through him as he realized the voice belonged to nobody he knew. He could sense rather than hear the fear in her shakey voice.

Minutes later the screaming on both their parts stopped lowering to dull whimpers they both landed on the solid floor with a thump.His eyes searched the room frowning as he realized dispite the fact that he could hear her she was no where to be found. His voice low and raspy he called out to her recieving no answer even as he heard her sobs of depression. He wished with every fiber of his being he could help he and offer he comfort in knowing she was not alone. Her sobs grew louder as he cleared his sore throat coughing up blood as he did once again he called out to her hoping for an answer. But still recieving none. Her cries grew even louder still echoing through out the room. Please let me find her. He thought as he placed his hands on the ground in front of him trying to hoist himself up only to fall with a thud as his hands slid him back to the hard ground slamming his skull against the floor. Carefully he put a hand to his temple winceing as he felt damp tender flesh his pulled his hand him front of his face and spotted fresh blood staining his fingers.

Rolling onto his stomach he placed his hands on the ground in front of him this time being a little slower in pushing himself upward finally he was on his feet. Legs shaking he took a step forward eyes scanning the area in a hopeless search for the sorce of the sound.Suddenly he felt himself stumble catching himself and holding himself steady as he propt himself against the wall. He leaned his head back against the wall feeling something soft brushing along his neck and shoulders. placing his hand on the soft thing he looked down realizing it was long dark brown almost black hair. It was much to dark to be his own and far to long he would never grow his hair that long. However he found hikmself stunned because when he gave it a tug pain shot through his own seized him in it clutches. What! Wait he looked down realizing his chest reached out to far.Then it hit him fast sending his mind in further shock as the realization he didnt need to search for anyone else the sobs and screams had been coming from him and him alone.

Seto Kaiba woke up in a cold sweat his strange dream fresh in him mind what was all that he thought rolling over in bed and clutching the side of his head he had a massive head ache.What did all that mean. Looking around he noticed he was safe in his own bed with only that horrible nightmare to keep him up who was she and why was he dreaming about her.It had all been so real he could still feel the acheing of his limbs he was still colder than death itself.Just like in his dream.And he wondered if this was the past , present or a hint of things to come or maybe somebody somewhere was trying to tell him something.


End file.
